Words Can Not Describe
by Rena Redhead
Summary: OneShot: Takes place during 'Haunted', As she binds down the boy she loves... RobinXStarfire


**Disclaimer:** Ha! If I owned Teen Titans wouldn't I be working for DC Comics or Warner Brothers or something? Wouldn't we have more than five seasons? Wouldn't they have another movie, but this time on the big screen theatres? See I don't own Teen Titans. I don't write this for money, I write this because I want to. Get away from me you crazy lawyers!

**Author's Note: **So I'm back again with another One-Shot. Now, I actually wrote this one before "Soldier Boy". As such, this is technically my first romance. And it's a RobinXStarfire pairing. I'm very new at writing romances. If you like this, you'll probably like "Soldier Boy". I don't know. Just throwing it out there. This One-Shot takes place during "Haunted", you know when Robin starts seeing Slade because of some dust? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and review! Here is "Words Can Not Describe"!

-T-

**Words Can Not Describe**

The rain beat against the windows in Titans Tower . Raven was levitating Robin to the hospital wing's bed. None of them had said anything on the ride home except for Cyborg telling everyone what to do because their leader seemed to be losing it and seeing things. Beast Boy had even managed not to sneeze. Of course, Robin had been out cold and Raven was trying to sooth his mind, which even while unconscious seemed to be livid with what she thought was fear. Although she wasn't going to be blunt about it. Hearing that their "Fearless Leader" was afraid of something wouldn't help the situation.

And it wouldn't help Starfire, who's eyes wouldn't move from Robin's beat up face. They still hadn't moved when they had gotten out of the car and brought Robin up to the wing. And they _still_ hadn't moved when Raven started pushing Beast Boy out of the room. Cyborg was busy attaching monitors to Robin and slowly small 'beeps' filled the room. Star just kept looking at Robin though, like Cyborg wasn't even there.

Finally Cyborg spoke up, "Um, Star?"

"Hm?" She responded.

"Why don't you, uh, strap him down and join us in the other room when you're done, okay?" He asked gently, in the big brotherly way he was famous for.

"Um, yes, of course," Star told him.

"Alright," Cyborg turned to go, but turned back, "Hey, he'll be alright, got it?"

Starfire nodded and Cyborg left. When the door closed, Cyborg looked at Raven who only looked down and shook her head. Even Beast Boy was quiet, until he sneezed and turned into a peacock. Raven only rolled her eyes and then Cyborg and her went to work.

Starfire turned to Robin. His masked eyes were closed. How often had she wanted to see those eyes? Too many to count, that's how many. In the car, she had tried to comprehend what was happening... what had happened. She didn't understand and yet she did. The events were muddled and confused with what Raven would call 'Fact' and 'Fiction'. So which was right? The only thing that Starfire could determine was that something bothered Robin enough that he ended up threatening them...and hurting her. He had done it without realizing it too. Just as he had before when he'd shut himself up in his room researching clues about Slade.

As much as the others said that it just wasn't possible, Starfire couldn't rule Slade out and into the 'Fiction' category. She remembered every effect that he had had on Robin. She didn't know why Slade persisted on making Robin's life miserable (or making everyone else's life miserable for that matter), but what she did know was that Robin didn't like it anymore then she did. He just didn't realize when Slade was effecting all of the time. Hence, the long nights he would stay locked up in his room researching.

But when he wasn't...

Star would smile. She'd ask him questions and he'd give her answers with the same sort of sweet smile. He'd take her around town when she was bored of being in the Tower and had nothing to do. They'd talk as the sun went down and the next morning they'd watch it rise again. On those mornings, Starfire would always glance at him. Her eyes would follow the black rim of his mask and wished that she could see the eyes underneath them. Then his voice was always calm and reassuring.

But today...

There was something different in his voice when they found him. It didn't sound like their brave, teen leader. It sounded like a frightened, little boy. It scared her to see him like that. And she was sure that if she had seen his eyes then, no matter what color they were, she would see fear first instead of the color. Some thought Starfire was naive, but that wasn't the case. Especially when it came to people's emotions.

She walked over to Robin who was lying on the bed. She slowly picked up a leather strap in her hand. It seemed so foreign, even though they did the same on Tamaran depending on what they were dealing with. But when she looked at Robin and then the strap in her hand, it seemed absurd. No one was supposed to bind down their friend, their best friend. And she... She couldn't believe that he was truly lying. Not when he was so beat up. He hadn't lied since Red X and she knew how that had affected him. She knew that he wouldn't do it again.

"Robin?" She asked, but Robin didn't move.

She felt guilty for knocking him out. But what else _could_ she _have_ done? He was going to hurt them. He was going to hurt _himself_. She didn't want to see that happen. He had been hurt enough in the past and that was only of what little she knew about him during his time with the Titans. Starfire was still not as familiar with his past other than he had once lived in Gotham, but she could only imagine that it was also filled with some pain as anyone else would be.

She laid the straps over him and walked over to the other side. Quietly she said, "I do not want to do this to you, Robin."

She continued putting the straps on him. She finished with the one on his upper chest and then went for the last one, his left hand. Her hand slipped into his. She hated seeing him like this.

"Robin, I do not know why you do this to yourself... It hurts to see you like this," Star said sullenly, "It hurts me."

His gloved fingers didn't move. They didn't hold her hand back. Starfire pushed some of his hair away from his face with her free hand. Even with the mask, he was still so handsome. His startling features, the black hair, all of them entranced her. It saddened her, though, to see him beat up now. Cuts and bruises decorated his body and they were enough to make her eyes well up in tears. Often, Robin seemed to be more than human, more then a teenage boy, but in truth that was all he was. And being human, he could be hurt as he had been tonight. But it seemed that he wasn't sometimes.

Starfire thought to herself of all the times he had saved her. Every time he caught her in his arms, she felt safe. She felt that nothing could hurt her, nothing could ever ruin her life. It was an awe-inspiring feeling that seemed to lift every care and worry off of her shoulders so that all she had to do was feel safe while with him. It was almost a trust, if she ever fell out of the sky, he would always catch her.

She remembered hearing him yell her name during her wedding. She remembered the feeling of realization that hit her when she heard him. She was not meant to be an object that her sister could sell off. She was meant to be with the Titans, her friends. Then there was her transformation. He had been concerned about her and didn't care about what she looked like.

Star also remembered the feeling that she got when she saw Robin having to spend time with Kitten. It was anger and made her feel like ripping the red hair she had out of her head. That dance after though, she remembered the invigoration she felt and the sense of calm. With every dip, with every spin, with every time she met his masked eyes, she felt her heart flutter and beat a couple extra times.

It was the act of a bird catching a falling star and he didn't know how much he was making her happy.

The Tamaranean could only remember one time she was ever in pain when she fell into his arms and it was atop the Wayne Enterprises tower. Her body had ached, but her heart had hurt more. He really was her best friend and to see him like that... Well, it had hurt. At the same time though, that trust wasn't gone. She could somehow sense that he didn't want to see her hurt. From his actions right before and also, if he had really left the team on his own accord, then why _had_ he caught her?

She didn't want to see him hurt either.

"You always... risk so much, Robin, for our safety, for the team..." Starfire struggled to find the words to describe her thoughts, "For me. And I am very grateful."

Gratitude was not the only thing that was in her heart right now, though. Funny how that works. Even after giving thanks to someone for what they do, if they mean more to you, there's always that lingering feeling that won't leave.

"I just wish..." Star felt her eyes water, she had to believe in him, "I know that we will resolve this, Robin. Whether Slade is real or not, we will find out what is the cause of your injuries. I promise you this. This time, _I'll_ catch _you _when _you_ fall."

Starfire finished strapping his hand into place and then gently put her hand on his cheek. She smiled, but it was half-hearted because her heart was heavy. Then she pulled her hand away and turned away for a second as she felt something wet on her face. And it wasn't rain water. She turned back to see him. If Robin had been awake, he would have seen her wiping away some tears that had somehow managed to break away from her eyes.

She looked at him sadly, wanting more then anything then for him to be okay. For him to wake up and say that he wasn't himself and that he had a clear explanation for his behavior. But that didn't happen. Robin just laid there breathing steadily as the monitors beeped away. Star grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Starfire leaned down. For a second she hesitated, then gently kissed his lips. Pulling back slightly, Starfire looked at him. Perhaps the hardest thing that we will ever say will be to the one we love and it will only be three simple words.

"I love you," She whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Starfire straightened up, let go of his hand and went to the door. She trusted him unconditionally and that was accompanied by so many other things that one can only understand if they've felt it. Sometimes, words can not describe the feeling and essence of pure, true love.

-T-

**A/N:** Yeah, so there's my first RobinXStarfire FanFic. How was it? Sappy? Or not so much? Please Review! But please, don't flame me, I'm still not very experienced with this sort of stuff yet. Thanks for reading though, and I hope you enjoyed it! Later:-)

Rena


End file.
